


Our Hearts Play The Same Tune

by Jutschina



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7410577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jutschina/pseuds/Jutschina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Con Weekends can be exhausting, but Rich and Rob take care of each other when they're tired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Hearts Play The Same Tune

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of fluff that came together in one crazy night when a friend and I were gushing over Benespeight even more than usual x'D (Vanny, this is for you)
> 
> It's my first Benespeight fic/my first fic involving real persons as characters, so I'd appreciate some comments, and I hope you like it.
> 
> Enjoy :)

It'd been a long day. Con Weekends - oh, they loved them. They loved their fans, they loved the Supernatural family. It had been another great karaoke night, with lots of the friends that had become so dear to them - Matt, of course, especially Matt. Briana and Kim, the designated Con queens. Gil, Mark and Tim; even Misha had come out tonight. It'd been a great crowd, all of the fans and the actors, one big, wonderful family, rocking out together and having the time of their lives.  
However, Con Weekends also meant exhaustion. They'd filmed some scenes for Kings of Cons, with Jensen and Jared, just before they'd flown over here. Rich had caught Rob yawning quite a few times tonight - but Rob, being the incredible sunshine and entertainer that he was, still seemed to be bursting with energy as soon as he got on stage, laughing and singing and having fun.

Yet, as soon as they got up to their hotel room, and Rich had closed the door behind them, Rob stretched and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Man, I'm tired", he mumbled, drowsily sliding an arm around Rich's waist and leaning his head on the other man's shoulder. Richard yawned and pulled Rob into a tender hug, burying his face in the sweaty brown hair. "Was a long day", he agreed. For a minute or so, they just stood there. That seemed to become a habit of them - whenever they were especially exhausted after a long, busy day, they took the first moments by themselves to let go of the stress of the day, or the adrenaline, or maybe the anger or sadness, and just enjoyed each other's company in a harmonic silence.   
Rob mindlessly started pulling on Rich's shirt, gently sliding his fingers beneath it to feel the soft, wet skin of the other man's lower back. Richard groaned in pleasure and pulled Rob even closer to him. Almost without noticing, they started moving, small steps, and ever so slow, they were swaying to the rhythm of some unheard melody. Rob's hands were still caressing Richard's back, and Rich held Rob in a tight embrace. Smiling, Rob started to hum a random tune, his head pressed against Rich's chest. Then they parted for a moment to look at each other, and, still dancing to that song of their own, they kissed. It was a slow kiss, long and tender, tongues gently playing with each other and wandering over teeth and lips.  
Another big yawn from Rob, and Rich whispered with a grin: "We better get you to bed."  
"Uh-huh."   
Rich carefully guided Rob over to the king size bed, and slowly started to undress him, pressing light kisses to his bare skin - neck, tummy, legs.... as Rob eventually sat on the edge of the bed with only his boxers left on, Rich pushed the duvet away and made sure to tuck Rob in. He heard the man's quiet snoring noises just a few moments later, and smiled. It was a sound he'd grown to love. As quietly as possible, Rich undressed as well, turned off the light and slipped beneath the duvet. He gently moved closer to Rob, who was lying on his side, and wrapped himself around the man in a protective manner. He pressed a last, tender kiss to the other's bearded cheek before he closed his own eyes and dozed off to sleep as well.

Later that night, Rob woke up. He sighed. For whatever reason, he barely slept through a whole night recently. He felt Richard's arms around him and smiled. Carefully, he turned around to the other man, watched him in the dim light of a streetlamp that shone through the window, and started playing with his hair. A small groan from the other man revealed that he was awake as well. "Shit, did I wake you up?", Rob whispered concerned.   
Rich opened one eye to glance at him. "Nah", he murmured, shrugging. "Had, well... had a weird dream, I guess."   
Rob leaned forward to kiss Rich's forehead, and caressed his neck. "You alright?"  
"Mhhm-mhhm." Rich closed his eyes again and yawned. "Go back to sleep, Robbie, yeah?"  
Rob grunted and stretched. "Yeah." He turned around again, and him and Rich went back to their spooning position. "Rich?", he murmured, eyes already closed and about to doze off again.  
"Yeah?"  
"Love you."  
Rich smiled, and pressed a kiss to Rob's neck. "I know, Robbie."

Rob was the first to wake up in the morning, as the first rays of sunlight shone through the window. He yawned, sleepily stretched his limbs and sat up. A short glance to the alarm clock on their nightstand told him that there was plenty of time until the whirlwind of a con day started. He leaned back against the headboard of the bed and watched Richard. His chest moved evenly up and down beneath the blanket, suggesting he still was asleep.   
However, suddenly Rob could see how the corners of Rich's mouth moved up into a smile. "Mornin'", the man grumbled. "Are you watching me sleep?"  
"Just enjoying the view", Rob responded smoothly. Rich chuckled, and hid under the duvet. "Gimme a few more minutes", he asked in a sleepy voice.  
Rob smiled. "Don't worry. We got plenty of time, hun."

Rich and Rob stood next to each other in the bathroom, examining their looks in the mirror. Today, they were both wearing their "Wayward AF" shirts from Bri and Kim's recent campaign, and hell, wayward as fuck, that's what they were. Time to join the fray downstairs. They reassured each other with a deep stare into each other's eyes, then Rich reached out to take Rob's hand. "Ready?", he asked.  
Rob nodded. "Always."  
"Robbie?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Love you."  
Rob smiled and pressed Rich's hand. "I know."


End file.
